


Arriving Home

by bekjaneway



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekjaneway/pseuds/bekjaneway
Summary: A short piece about the relief of being back on Earth.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Arriving Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagine the beginning of their new relationship after Voyager gets home. Definitely could turn into something longer.

Kathryn Janeway sighed as she removed the last of the stubborn pins from her hair and ran her fingers through its length.  _ Voyager _ had returned from the Delta Quadrant nearly four months ago, but it felt as if she’d been on her feet the entire time. Which, she reminded herself, she practically had. 

The debriefings had only been part of the problem. Almost as soon as she’d set foot back on solid ground, she’d been constantly bombarded with question after question; interview after interview. Janeway had attended more parties in the past few months than she had in the entire rest of her life. While she was absolutely delighted to be back on Earth, all of the attention was beginning to wear on her. On top of this, she’d barely had time to keep track of her crew. While they were technically no longer under her command, she was still fiercely protective of them. Many of their fates, particularly the ex-maquis and former Equinox crew, still dangled out in the open.

Kathryn sighed again and kicked off her shoes before throwing herself quite un-admiral-like onto the large bed in the center of her hotel room. She closed her eyes and stretched, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of sinking into the soft duvet. Kathryn struggled to clear her mind of worries for her ship and crew, but after all this time, it had become an impossible habit to break. 

What felt like mere seconds later, but must have been several minutes, she was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.  _ Perhaps, if I ignore them, they’ll just go away _ , Kathryn thought wistfully. Several moments passed before she heard another gentle knock and a familiar voice.

“Kathryn, it’s me.”

_ Chakotay _ . Kathryn was up from the bed before Chakotay had even finished his sentence. She pulled open the door and there he was, looking wonderful in a clean black suit and tie, and smiling exactly the way she remembered. Chakotay hesitated for a moment, running through all the things he’d wanted to say, but before he could open his mouth or step inside, Kathryn had flung herself at him. Her arms wove around his neck as she pressed her face to his pulse. Chakotay wrapped his arms around her back to hold her to him. He took a moment to allow himself to enjoy the forbidden experience of touching Kathryn Janeway and buried his nose in her hair. 

After several moments, Kathryn lifted her head and whispered, her lips a hairs-breadth from his ear, “I missed you”.

Chakotay took a deep breath and held her tighter, conveying his return of the sentiment. Kathryn gathered all her willpower before slowly loosening her hold on her former first officer. When her feet hit the ground, she grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her into the room. As the door closed behind them, Kathryn turned to Chakotay. 

“I’ve been so worried, I’ve barely seen you since the landing and I haven’t heard anything. They won’t let me do anything without a camera in my face. I-”

“Kathryn,” Chakotay cut off her rambling, “it’s going to be okay. Everyone is going to be okay.”

He took a step forward, reaching out to gently circle her wrist. Kathryn took a deep breath and looked up into Chakotay’s soft gaze.

“I know,” she breathed, turning her palm flat against his and entwining their fingers, “we’re home.”


End file.
